Blaigo Aluitius
STORIES A small excerpt of why I missed game 19, enjoy :) The Shifters had been incapacitated in Guardian Vale and the Smiling Dragons struggled but had secured the Marker Stone. A busy day all around with the eclipse of all three moons, creating a rare event for any to behold and more so for an alchemists dream of reagents only appearing in these conditions, Blood Glimmer Flowers. Amongst the ravel I had received two letters, one bearing the seal of my family, House Aluitius, and another scroll bearing the seal of High King Gloric Tyberon. A request for my services of confidential content, leading me to my reason for leaving for Mureth at such a time. Standing on the Marker Stone, minutes before the portal activating, Blaigo had felt an unusual presence surrounding his own aura similar to that of feeling arcane loci in Sindorien () for the first time. The feeling was dismissed as his magic was often sensing anomalies in the vicinity of in the recent days. On the cusp of the Marker Stone activating the presence he was sensing overwhelmed him in a visage of 7 masks of 7 different faces whisking him into darkness... Morning had arrived and Blaigo woke to a beautiful sunrise worthy of an appreciative response as he mused to himself that it was said to be someone's mother. It then dawned on him he had no recollection of venturing through the portal they call the Marker Stone. Worry broke into the warriors face of his missing memory so breakfast was a swift handful of dried meat for the stroll into town to seek his missing comrades. Not knowing how many days had passed his pace quickened and wasn't long before he found someone who may know something, Mortimus. The young mage was sitting atop the ruins smoking a cigar and scribbling in his notebook till I disturbed him. "Morty! My friend, how are you today?" a sense of worry in Blaigo's face. "Oh, Blaigo - Hello! I'm wonderful", Mortimus closes his notebook, fastens the clasps and wedges it into his belt before standing and asking, "How are you this fine day?" "Yeah not bad.. in a bit of a pickle though.. I passed out the other day and I'm not sure how much time has passed since the Smiling Dragons went through the portal?" Upon reaching Mortimus, Blaigo extends his hand and continues, "I seem to have lost some memory." "Really!? Its been two whole days!" saying as he meets Blaigo's handshake, "not to mention their state when we saw the Dragons again.." "True as Taeyaloo! what has happened? are they fine?" "Well they're not dead... I'm not sure fine would be the word to use either. They've become what the locals are calling Cursed Shamblers - beings that hunger for flesh like your regular zombies, but they spread their curse to anything they bite. They're stalking the outlying areas and we are guessing at an attack..." "By the Gods!" Blaigo exclaims, "I've none the idea why I was spared this fate since I was also upon the Stone.. And wish I could stay to help but I must journey to Mureth" "Don't worry, the trouble with the shamblers will pass and the Vale will endure as always" some optimism creeping into the naive young mage. "Oh, and can I ask a favour if you're headed to Mureth?" he continued. "Nothing large, but if you can find any tomes on magical relics Id appreciate if you could bring them back for me?" Mortimus pulls the chain around his neck revealing a large silver amulet, "I've been trying to research this, but cant find anything around here that could help..." Blaigo inspects the amulet closer and is able to feel the magic emanate from it, pausing momentarily to lock it in his mind before confirming "I'll have a dig around, see what I can uncover for you.. Anyway, I must go. I'll be seeing you when I return" Blaigo offers his hand to Morty once again. They shake hands once again, the young mage looking much happier now and his usual sly grin plastered across his face. "Thank you Blaigo, I appreciate it - and safe travels to you!" Blaigo flashes a wink, spins on one foot and continues to the tavern. With the new found information of Mortimus' tongue, Blaigo headed for Jo'v in his tavern. Before entering Jo'v's office he used heart of stone, a technique taught to him by his father to calm the stormy ripples in ones mind. Following heart of stone was a gentle rap on the thick door, a beckoning of entrance and a casual stance before a preoccupied Jo'v, the epitome of a Murethi. On coming to a halt in front of Jo'v's desk, the Murethi mage starts "Blaigo, your delivery has been sent homeward", he looked up from whatever it was he was writing, "preserved with some very minor alchemy, nothing to spoil the specimen", he continued to scribble, his quill darting back and forth before starting again, "I'm glad you've avoided the fate of your allies..." Taking in the Taverners information and mannerisms before responding, "Gratitude for that swift delivery", pausing for a short moment before continuing, "It seems unfair for me to be spared but I guess it was just good luck.. not exactly sure how though" Jo'v placed the parchment within an envelope, than began to paint intricate symbols upon the sleeve. "A lot of ill luck has been sweeping this place as of late, I'm glad somebody caught a whiff of the good kind. What are you planning to do for now whilst we deal with the shambler predicament?" Blaigo who is still observing the mage work answers "I'd love to be of service to the Vale as I usually try to be, but I must venture to Mureth and was actually hoping to talk to you about your city of origin... How would one talk to the Scion Counsel?" Jo'v raised an eyebrow at this outlandish quest. "To what end? Their not prone to granting favours for those without the Murethi's shared destiny" "I've heard as much" revealing a cheeky grin. "They just intrigue me and I wish to learn more of magic outside of Taeyaloo's arcane loci" the warrior continued, "And to simply see the sights of Mureth, maybe do some shopping to set up a more intricate alchemy lab here in the Vale since I hear the Murethi are quite the engineers and crafters?" "That we are. If you want my freely given advice, seek out a Bonds-mage or some other dabbler. There are far more readily accessible teachers than the Scions, not to mention any Murethi caster will try to dazzle you with the same flair. Your swordsmanship, I'd wager doesn't require any polishing, so the Spellswords themselves would be of little use... perhaps a Company Spellslinger with the regular army? Tricky buggers, but easy to bribe if it comes to that. The shopping shouldn't be a problem... look for the brightest alchemical lanterns when night falls, they are usually the better shops. The..." his eyes fell to Blaigo's ring. "more exotic items can be found where there are no lights. Just signs with a little red claw etched in their corners..." "I see, gratitude for your advice. It would be a good tale of meeting the Scions", a cheeky grin re-emerging on Blaigo's face momentarily before continuing. "I very much wish to work with you in the future, not as a guard but as an independent contractor of sorts. If you ever need anything, just let me know" "I may have something.." Jo'v starts, "If its Mureth you wish to visit, you could ensure that a delivery of my own reaches a local post master?" Blaigo shoots a quizzical look, "Work this soon? I can ensure your package gets there safe. Thing is, do you trust me? and I have a few questions" he finished with a businesslike look forming on his still bright face. "I trust you to believe me when I say this letter will combust should you attempt to open it. Perks of my arcane training. Aside from that, its hardly a manifesto of terrible secrets, just a letter to friends. What are your questions though?" Giving a not worried shrug of his shoulders as he begins, Blaigo says "Sounds like fun! I've no intention of uncovering your secrets anyhow, although I ask if you think I'll be encountering any trouble and under what level of secrecy I need to abide?" Jo'v considered a moment, "I don't think you'll encounter any trouble. Nothing beyond what the average Arkhosian would abroad that is. As for secrecy, you won't need to skulk. simply hand this letter to the post master and tell him the address corresponds with the seal" Jo'v slid the letter toward Blaigo, a sigil appearing within a dollop of silver wax upon the envelope. Picking up the envelope and sliding it into his gambeson before looking into Jo'v's eyes to conclude. "Well that seems rather easy... Consider it done as a friendly gesture and gratitude for your advice on the inner workings of Mureth" Jo'v waved farewell and Blaigo shot his white smile before entering the bar to prepare for leaving the Weft. Getting rotten drunk and stumbling home. Screams in the distance is what Blaigo woke to some time late in the morning after an out of character big night on mulled wine and guilt. At first he was groggy, stumbling for his sword and shield as he tripped over camp equipment. He gathered up his rucksack of supplies, travel cloak and secret package to be delivered. Fearless as always the confident Arkhosian wandered aimlessly toward the screaming, toward the danger. Coming over the rise into view of his mind had cleared but the screaming continued. Knowing he would regret not helping his new home in the coming days as the locals readied themselves to fight his possessed comrades the Smiling Dragons. He turned his back and left for the first time since arriving to head for Mureth. BACKSTORY SINCE ARRIVING IN THE WEFT